1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, a method of fabricating the same, and a semiconductor package including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
TSV (Through-Silicon-Via) technology has been recognized as very important to the development of three-dimensional (3D) packages in which semiconductor integrated circuit devices are stacked. In this respect, TSV technology includes forming TSVs (through-silicon-vias) vertically through a substrate or a die of each integrated circuit device to provide for an electrical connection in the 3D package. Thus, the performance and reliability of a 3D package hinges on the ability to form stable TSVs without degrading the performance of other components of the package, especially as 3D packages are scaled down.